


Friends & Lovers

by DawnMunn



Series: Friends & Lovers [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Tibbs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMunn/pseuds/DawnMunn
Summary: The events of this story begin with the events surrounding the episode Dead Air, but will be AU. What happens when things go very wrong while Tony is getting the voice prints in Royal Woods, will he survive and will the events lead he and Gibbs to finally admit their feelings for another? Can they also help their best friend Heather through events of her past and bring her together with Fornell?





	Friends & Lovers

Friends & Lovers

 

It had all started off as a joke, a very stupid one at that. And now Gibbs was facing getting a new team together because of it. The only good thing that came out of it was that it had finally made he and Tony admit the feelings that they had for each other and they had finally got together.

 

They had been investigating the death of a naval officer who had been killed as he appeared on a radio show. During the investigation they had needed to get voice prints from people to discover the person who had made a threatening phone call to Adam Gator. Because of Tony being the chatty one Gibbs had sent him to Royal Woods to get the voice prints, along with Ziva and McGee as his back up. Everything as far as Gibbs was concerned would be ok with it all, or so he thought. The next thing he knew was that he was getting a phone call from FBI agent Heather Carter, who he and Tony had been friends with for many years as well. They’d become friends when they had had a joint op with the FBI that had ended up sending Tony and Heather undercover together as a couple. Because of the way they had become firm friends after that whenever Fornell would threaten to poach Tony from Gibbs, he would retaliate by saying that he would poach Heather from Fornell instead. The call from her was that she was at the hospital with Tony because he had been hurt while doing what he’d been doing at Royal Woods; she’d gone with him because the incident had happened at the house where she was working undercover at the moment. After finishing the call with her and just as he was getting ready to go to the hospital his cell started to ring again. This time it was a rather irate Fornell yelling at him for spoiling their op. In his way Gibbs of course got Fornell calmed down again and then got him to explain that Heather had been undercover with the home grown terrorist group MAH. When Tony had come to the door she’d been in the back garden with the wife that she had befriended. The couple had thought that Tony was a fed right from the off. Before Tony had had any time to react to anything or to pull his gun, the husband had pulled his gun on him and had shot Tony. Heather herself had reacted quickly even if she couldn’t have stopped him from getting shot, called for back up and had then managed to get the both of them in custody, although he suspected that she’d been hurt during the fight with the wife and wasn’t admitting it. She had then managed to get pressure onto Tony’s wound and had then kept him talking and conscious. As Gibbs then explained to Fornell the reason why they’d been there, so asked if Ziva and McGee had turned up because they were supposed to be there as back up for Tony. Fornell told him that they hadn’t and that Heather had also found out about that from getting Tony to talk. He’d then got a call from Heather when they’d got to the hospital and she had sounded royally pissed off because as she went with Tony in the ambulance, they’d gone past the car with Ziva and McGee sitting in it looking as though they were just chatting and joking away in the car with absolute no idea to what had happened to Tony, especially as Tony had also called for their back up as he went down as well. Of course because of them not having reacted either to the ambulance arriving and all the other agents as well, she was hoping that it had been just a radio malfunction or something like that so they hadn’t heard what had happened. Otherwise she had already said she’d be happy to kill them both if it hadn’t been something like that. With that Gibbs told him that he was just leaving for the hospital to join her, as well as find out how Tony was. There could of course be an innocent reason why they hadn’t gone to Tony’s aid, but for now could Fornell just make sure that they got left alone and make sure that none of the other FBI agents went and talked to them. Because once he knew the extent of what Tony’s injuries were and also knew where they stood with things. He would then like Fornell to be the one that apprised them of what had happened, and then get agents to transport them separately back to NCIS and also get the car back there so that the radio could be checked. Because if the two of them hadn’t done anything to back him up he didn’t want to give them a chance to do anything o the recording devise to make it seem that it was broken. As well as of course to prevent them from getting their heads together and come up with a story as to why they hadn’t backed him up. Fornell agreed to it and also said that if it came down to things then he would take the case up if they had done wrong. As well as adding that he also wanted to get to the hospital as well and see if Heather had been checked out with her injuries and to persuade her to if she hadn’t done so. Because from the report he’d had now from the first agent on the scene following her call, when the paramedics had taken over from her with Tony she had struggled to get up and as she was on her way to the ambulance she was also trying to disguise it that she was really limping away rather than walking away. And as they both knew so very well how she and Tony were very much alike, with the way they wouldn’t admit how injured they really were and would only get checked out when they really had to. Plus he also wanted to take her go bag to her because he also knew that she was covered in Tony’s blood and would need to change. So with that Gibbs changed his mind about heading straight to the hospital and said that he’d come out to Fornell in Royal Woods. He’d park up somewhere and come in on foot so that Ziva and McGee wouldn’t see him, especially as he knew they wouldn’t see him on foot because of there being a different entrance for those just on foot. That way they could also perhaps deal with the two of them together and get them sent back to the Navy Yard, while they then made their way onto the hospital together.

 

As Gibbs got to the scene at Royal Woods and found Fornell he had to swallow hard at the sight of the scene laid out in front of him, especially when he saw the pool of blood on the floor which he knew must have come from Tony, and even if he knew that Tony didn’t have his permission to die, he had a feeling that yet again they could be very close to it actually happening this time. As Fornell touched him lightly on the shoulder and said quietly “He’ll be ok.” 

With having bought Gibbs out of his reverie and for the anger to start taking over him again he replied “Come on let’s go and get those two out of here and get to the hospital.” Seeing as even now the place was swarming with agents everywhere and being busy getting on with their jobs, Ziva and McGee still hadn’t put in an appearance, which again everyone was really surprised about considering the amount of time that Tony had now been missing for. Before finally approaching the car he and Fornell watched the two of them for a few minutes and Gibbs felt his anger levels increasing even more, at the sight of the two of them laughing and joking in the car together like they hadn’t got any care in the world. Although that moment for them was soon broken as Gibbs and Fornell knocked on the window at them and their faces instantly changed into very worried looks, as they realized who was knocking on the windows. Once they’d got the doors open on the both of them and got them out of the car, Gibbs didn’t listen to a word of the protests that they were making, he just ordered them gruffly to get away from the car before then handing them over to the FBI agents waiting there to take them away.

 

As Fornell and Gibbs finally got to the hospital it was with impeccable timing, because just as they walked into the waiting area, it was to see Dr. Brad Pitt walk out of the door near them to come and talk to Heather, so because of seeing the two of them before she’d seen any of them he indicated for them to get out of the way so they could talk in private first. He then says quietly “I’ll do the update on Tony in front of her, but I really need you to persuade her to let me examine her, as I am worried about her. She’s in a lot of pain because her leg gave out on her as she was coming out of the ambulance and we put her into the wheelchair to bring her in here. She’s been in there ever since and the only thing that she has done is to let a nurse clean her up a bit.”

Gibbs asks with some concern “What do you think is wrong with her?”

Brad answers “I’m not sure as I know that there’s no break there because of the report of the way she was walking round on that leg before getting here, and I’m guessing that most of that was also down to the adrenaline passing round her with her wanting to help Tony more keeping her going. Because of the shape that her leg is now I’m guessing that her hip or knee may have got pulled out of joint or be totally dislocated. I won’t know until we’ve got x-rays done on it.”

Gibbs replies “Ok. I’m sure that you know her history Brad and that it makes her just as bad as Tony is over hospitals. I’m guessing that she’s already thinking that she’s going to be heading to the operating theatre already and is now over thinking it all. I know that this is an unusual request, but after you give us the update on Tony can you just give us two the chance to have a talk. Then if I can persuade her to get checked out and have treatment, let me stay by her side. Including if she does have to have an op being at her side as you put her to sleep and when you bring her round again afterwards? I don’t know if it will work or not, but seeing as Tony can’t be here by her side, me being a familiar face may help her instead you never know it may work.”

Brad says “Due to the circumstances this may be the best way for us to go, especially as I know how hard it will be with her facing an operation and a big one at that, so we will have to try and keep her as calm as it’s possible to.”

Fornell then asks “If we are looking at her having to have an op because of a dislocated hip or knee, how long will she be out for and will she get back to her job again?”

Brad answers “We won’t really know until we can get a look at things and how they are, don’t get me wrong whichever it is it will still be a long journey for her. Because she will be on crutches for months before she’ll even be able to put any weight onto that leg, as well as having to do physical therapy as well of course for months. So it could be six months to year before she may even be able to start walking and getting to run on it again.”

Gibbs then asks “Just give me an idea over Tony. When he makes it out of here after his recovery of course, will he be able to manage stairs?”

Brad says “I’ll explain it more fully in a minute, but it will all depend on mostly his lung function. The most fortunate thing is that the bullet damaged the lung that had got the most damage on it from when he had the plague. That we were able to remove and then leave the parts that weren’t quite as damaged. But of course we all also know what Tony is like, he’ll be fighting to get as fit as he can as soon as he possibly can. But all I can say for now is that we have to mostly play it by ear.”

Fornell turns and asks Gibbs “What are you thinking about?”

He answers “Well I know that it’s going to be a long time before the both of them will be out of here. But we both know Tobias that her place where her apartment is, is just as reliable as Tony’s place is with the way that the elevator keeps breaking down. Like him her apartment is also on the third floor, there’s no way that she’s going to be able to manage that even on crutches. I’ve got the spare room downstairs and we can get a bed and stuff sorted out for her in there, then DiNozzo can be upstairs. So knowing how the two of them are it could be beneficial that the two of them recover at mine together, it could end up being the best thing for the two of them to do.”

Brad then adds “You’re probably right about the two of them recovering together being beneficial to them both, as I am also planning that if we can get her to accept treatment then I’m going to make sure that the two of them are in the same room together. Anyway let’s go out and tell you all the news together, then I’ll leave the two of you alone to talk together.” He then writes his number down and hands it to Gibbs as he adds “If you manage to persuade her call me direct, it will be easier than just getting me paged, as I am going to make sure that I am here for her and to help her.”

Gibbs replies “Thanks Brad.” Then all of them leave to get the news of Tony. 

 

As they then go back into the waiting area with Brad, Heather looks up at them all with tears in her eyes, Gibbs then sits down next to her and puts his arm round her and hugs her into him as he whispers to her “It’ll be ok.” He then sits back in the chair properly as he takes hold of her hand. Brad then says “Ok for quite a while it was very touch and go when Tony was first bought in. It was a mixture of the blood that he lost and the bullet damage to his lung. I will also say that if it hadn’t been for your quick thinking Heather, then we may not have even got him to this stage. The bullet itself ended up being in his chest. The bullet did do a lot of damage, but mostly to his lung, luckily it was the lung that had the most damage from the plague on it and we’ve been able to remove that damaged piece of lung, we were also able to remove the bullet from his chest also. Due to this and the blood lost we will now be keeping him under heavy sedation and also under regular observation, we have also still got blood going into him to replace the blood he lost. We’ll also keep him under that heavy sedation so his body can have a chance to rest and heal, as well as of course having the chance of getting the really good painkillers into him as well. We will be looking at months of recovery for him, as not only when he wakes up will he be having to get used to the new lung capacity he has, but for his chest to heal as well.”

Gibbs says “Well I haven’t now got a team at the moment, plus we would be taken off duty anyway with all the inquiries that will be happening down to this incident as well. So I think it may be a while before we can be thinking about getting a new team together again, as I’m not putting a new team together without having Tony there and I also only want to have people around us that we are both actually going to trust from now on. So even though I know what Tony can be like I will be keeping a close eye on him and won’t allow him to go back into the field again too early that’s for certain. So when can we see him?”

Brad replies “When I left they had him in recovery ready to get him transferred into a room, I’ll go and check to see if that’s happened yet, then I’ll come back and get you.” As Brad then goes off to do it, Fornell then notices the quick look of “Go away” that Gibbs gives him and he makes himself scarce.

 

Once the two of them are on their own Gibbs remains silent and doesn’t say anything, then all of a sudden Heather blurts out “I’m scared Gibbs.”

He squeezes her hand and replies “I know that you are, but you are not alone, you’ve got all of us here for you. And even if he’s not actually here in person with you I do know that in his little way Tony is also here with you. I promise you that I will be right here with you by your side. Please let Brad examine you and I promise that I will stay right here by your side, even if you do have to have an operation. Once Tony also starts to recover and can come home, the both of you can come and live with me for a while and for as long as you need to.”

She sighs and says “Ok I will let Brad examine me, but before I let him do that I do want to go and see Tony first, to make sure that he is as ok as he can be for now.”

Gibbs kisses the top of her head and says “I’m sure that we can let you do that.”

 

 

From Brad’s examination of Heather it is discovered that she has got a dislocated hip and that she did need an operation to pin it back in place once again. Once he’d seen her safely down to the room where they put her to sleep and while they did it as he held her hand, he then went back to sit at Tony’s side until Brad came to get him again when they had finished the operation. As even though they have an orthopaedist in charge of the operation itself Brad is in the operating theatre with them so that alongside the anaesthetist he can also monitor her, due to her own and family history putting her at risk. As he walked back into Tony’s room he was quite surprised to find that Fornell was sitting there waiting still, who sighed and said to him “I thought I’d stay here until you got back again, so how did it go?”

Gibbs scrubs his hand over his face before he sits down at Tony’s side and takes his hand before he replies “She was very scared, which I’m not surprised about considering her history. Especially as this is also the first time that she’s has to face an operation as big as this as well, I think that was what she was mostly worrying about. Seeing as whenever she’s just had something small needing doing before now Tony has also always been there by her side for it all.”

Fornell then says “I know that the two of you are a lot closer to her than what I’ve been, but why is it like this for her?”

Gibbs replies “I know that you probably know some things already about her family history from what’s in your files about her, and I also have a feeling that she may have told Tony a lot more than she has me about her father. But she and Tony have a close bond because her father was a scientist. When her mom threatened to leave him because of domestic violence and her finally getting the courage to leave him. He took the both of them hostage and like Tony was he exposed the two of them to Y pestis. Heather at the time had just turned 13 and even though her mom got more of an exposure to it than what she did, Heather ended up becoming a lot sicker than her mom was because she had an allergic reaction to the antibiotics that they gave her. So even though she did in the end fight her way back to health again, there are times when she can get ill with chest infections and stuff like that so her asthma and things then ends up coming back again, as well as her also not admitting that she is a lot sicker than she is really letting on to her being. Because her mom also passed away while she was having a big operation and was on the table at the time, she’s always scared about the possibility of it happening to her to. Not only that because of the way the fluid builds up on her chest when she has an infection or something like that, she finds it very hard to get rid of that build up. The same kind of thing happens whenever she’s on the operating table and is put to sleep, but of course in that position she can’t do anything to get her chest and lungs clear. So as well as worrying about what can happen while she’s out of it, she also worries about what damage it could also possibly cause. Or that it might end up giving her some lasting effects that would mean her having to end up giving up the job that she loves doing.”

Fornell says “I think I can understand now why she is so dedicated to the job now. Did she tell you that this was going to be her last undercover assignment?”

Gibbs answers “No hadn’t got a clue, so what was she going to be doing instead?”

Fornell answers “She was due to take up an SFA position in the criminal investigations unit. I think she did it because she was starting to a bit fed up with all the undercover work, but also this new job was going to give her a base here in DC now, unless of course the case requires having to go out of the area for it. But I don’t know if she’ll be taking the post up now. I do though now understand the bond that she and Tony have together. I’ve never reminded her of it, but when she was about five years old and just starting out with the FBI I did actually end up arresting that father of hers, but I thought that her mom had made an escape then, but the little weasel must have wormed his way back into their lives again. But I can also remember that my boss at the time also reported him to child services and can remember seeing the extensive file that they had got on both her and her mom.”

Gibbs says “I know that’s why I think it is because she and Tony also have that close bond, because they are the only ones that understand living within an abusive household and I think that they have told each other things that they have never told anyone else about. I know that Tony also jokes sometimes that she’s the sister her never had, so because of that I’m not surprised that she made herself protect him, even if in the end she did get hurt doing it. And I know that the two of them have become even closer ever since his father keeps rolling into town again. But I am glad that they do talk because I know that recently I’ve become a bit guilty about not backing him up with those two so called agents. Because I know that he’s been making reports on the two of them, but he hasn’t been filing them and making them official. But things between the three of them have been getting worse ever since we got back from Africa and then Senior coming back into his life again on top of that. I suppose that in a way I probably should have seen this coming.”

Fornell replies with some firmness “Come Jethro you can’t actually totally blame yourself for this happening. For all we know it could be down to some sort of PTSD on Ziva’s part. I don’t want to defend her actions, don’t get me wrong. But we both know that with her being Mossad and the training that they all go through, she has to act strong and not show any weakness. So she knows exactly what to do when she has to pass a psych eval without actually showing what help she did truly need. And who knows what wiles she also used on McGee to drag him into all of this as well. And saying that I’d better go and find out what’s been going on while I’ve been here. As well as find out if I can interrogate the two of them yet or not.” As he pats Gibbs on the shoulder as he gets up from the seat he then adds “Can you keep me updated on how things are going on with her?”

Gibbs replies “Of course I will do Tobias and thanks for everything.” 

 

When Fornell arrived at the Navy Yard he was feeling a bit jaded and weary, but he also knew that he had a job to do. He also admitted to himself that he was probably feeling more worried about Heather to what he was actually putting across to everyone as well, because he also wasn’t admitting to anyone that he was actually in love with her, and had been ever since the case that took she and Tony undercover together. During the whole op he’d got more and more jealous of the two of them being together. So when the thing ended he and Heather had gone onto have one massive argument, the frustration got the better of the both of them and they had fallen into bed together having angry sex. They’d talked the next morning and had decided to call it a day and not let the relationship progress more than that. It was mostly down to her job being undercover and a lot of the time her being out of the country on her assignments, so because of that they both knew that a relationship would never work out. Although when Fornell had seen her back on base again a few months before he’d had a feeling that her time with that division was coming to an end, because of the way she was looking so tired and jaded herself. Even so it had still come as a surprise when she’d turned up on his doorstep the night before the MAH operation started saying that she wanted to talk. She’d then told him that the assignment was going to be her final one and then she was going to be starting her new job in criminal investigation. As even though she did know that there could always be the chance that the two of them could end up working together on investigations, she still hoped that there may be a chance for them to be together. Especially as with her working in a different section they wouldn’t have to worry about getting into trouble for a senior and junior agent sleeping together, because he wasn’t her direct superior. So with the talk the two of them then went onto have that night they decided to give themselves the chance of being together once the MAH operation was over and done with. Of course after the talk they’d ended up in bed together again, but this time as they had breakfast the next morning they both knew that they were at least going to be making ago of things. So much so that things had come up about her father and she promised that even though she did find it hard to talk about it, she would tell him more as and when she felt she could. That was of course before they then got into work that day and found out that he was going to be in charge of the MAH operation because of the case having originated with his team. The thing he knew he would never forget though was her panicked phone call after Tony had been shot, then getting to the scene to find her on the floor applying pressure to his wound and being covered in his blood. He was relieved to know that Tony had come out of it ok so far and prayed it would remain that way with having seen how much blood he’d lost at the scene, and was also relieved that Gibbs had only seen some of that pool when he’d got to the scene, as he didn’t know what state Gibbs would have been in if he had seen the full extent of things. But now of course he was really praying that Heather would be ok, as he didn’t want to loose her before they’d truly had the chance of starting something. He’d known all along about her asthma and that she was also allergic to some antibiotics because he’d seen the warning card that she carried round with her that had it on, but he had never known about her own encounter with Y pestis and the plague. Now though despite how weary and tired he felt he knew that he’d got a job to do and was now so very determined to find out what had happened out there and was going to throw the book at them all, especially the two of them that called themselves so called agents. Not only that he also wanted to do all he could for Gibbs in all of this as well, because he knew in his own little way that Gibbs was in love with Tony and had been for a very long time. Even though he had been suspicious for quite a long time about it, it was again during the time she and Tony were being a couple. When they’d called it a day on things and had gone back to the Navy Yard he caught her watching him watching the interactions between Gibbs and Tony going on. Then after they’d got back to the FBI office and got talking she admitted that she knew Tony was in love with Gibbs because he had admitted it to her, he’d said that even though Gibbs had never admitted anything to him about it, he just knew that he was in love Tony as well. And he found himself hoping that finally this incident may finally bring the two of them together. 

 

When he had finally made his way to see Vance in his office as he went in he could also tell that Vance was already feeling very stressed with the whole situation already, especially when Vance said that he didn’t know how long it was going to end up being that he didn’t have an MCRT team available and that other teams for now were going to have to pick up the slack, as well as being down on those agents as well. When Fornell asked about what was happening with the IA investigation, Vance told him that because of Heather being hurt during the incident the FBI were in charge of the whole investigation, while IA were just handling the side of Tony being hurt and the events surrounding that. Although the FBI were also in charge of working out what the charges people would be facing after both their inquiry and the IA one. Not only that after he’d talked to the FBI director Fornell was also now in charge of the original investigation that had taken them to Royal Woods as well. For now if it was what Fornell wanted to do he could bring his team in to work out of the Navy Yard and could use the MCRT side of the bullpen seeing as it wasn’t going to be used for now. At the moment IA was also waiting on his direction for interrogating Ziva and McGee, but following their own visits to the hospital and being cleared they had also got the husband and wife from Royal Woods in holding as well. So with that Fornell said that he’d like to settled in with a few things first and would go down to the bullpen. Then he’d like to probably see Ziva and McGee first, but preferably he’d like to talk to McGee first.

 

After just over a couple of hours Heather’s surgery is over and as soon as he’s able to get clear from recovery Brad gets his scrubs off and goes to get Gibbs. As they head back to recovery together he explains to Gibbs that everything with the surgery went according to plan, they had pinned the ball back into its socket again and those pins would remain in her hip for the rest of her life. For now the only footwear she would be advised to wear were flat trainers, because they would bring more support than an ordinary flat shoe would, she would also most probably be on crutches for about a year, but that would also depend on how her physical therapy went. She would also be on complete bed rest for the next couple of days or so, but because he was also concerned about the fluid build up on her chest, which they had expected to happen. Even though she was supposed to be on bed rest he was giving permission for them to get her out of bed and to sit in a wheelchair for a while for short bursts of time, to help get the fluid down, and they were also putting her on a drug for a short time that was also safe for her to use, to help bring it down as well. But they would only keep her on that until the fluid levels had become safe again. He was also going to advise her to take her asthma inhaler three times a day for now as well. After getting ready and going into the recovery room they then wake her up, and of course the first thing she does is look around to see if Gibbs was there, as soon as she registers that he’s there and holding her hand she breaks into a big woozy smile, with still having the effects of the anaesthetic in her. He then kisses her on the forehead and whispers in her ear “I promised you that I would be here for you.” After that they then take her up to the room where Tony is and put her bed in there as well, and while they are getting her all sorted out Gibbs remains outside.

 

Later on when the three of them are alone and she’s a bit more awake Heather all of a sudden says “You know I knew that everything was going to be ok.”

Gibbs asks “How do you mean?”

She answers “It was strange, but you were right about Tony being there with me. As even though I don’t know what was happening during the operation because of being out of it, but sometimes I could feel the panic building up inside of me, then all of a sudden it felt like I could feel him holding and he then started to whisper in my ear to calm down because everything was going to be ok. Then it was like he kept on talking to me to keep me distracted, so that my mind wouldn’t then wander and I’d start to panic again.”

Gibbs replies with a sly smile on his face “I told you that he would be with you. And it’s probably about the only time that you may have welcomed his constant chatter.”

She pauses for a moment before she says thoughtfully “Mmm I think you may be right there Gibbs.” She then sighs before then adding “Gibbs will you promise me something?”

He then comes to her and takes her hand as he answers “I’ll try to, what is it?”

She answers “Will you stop being so stubborn and tell each other how you really feel about one another? It’s been ten years Gibbs and I know that he’s been in love with you for most of those.”

He squeezes her hand and replies “I promise you that as soon as he’s well enough to hear it I will tell him, especially as this time has been just a little bit close for comfort in loosing him.”

She squeezes his hand back and says “Good because I do want the two of you to be happy.”

He then says “Just promise me that you will be happy too?”

She says “How do you mean?”

He answers “I know the reasons why you all of a sudden have decided to change your job, but I also know that due to what has happened that might not happen now, so I’ll do a deal with you. With the inquiry and things going on now and also with Tony being out, I know that it’s going to be a while before we have the MCRT up and running again. I know that he’ll probably end up killing me for this, but once you are well enough will you join us? As that way you can still be an agent, but you then won’t have to worry about finding another job in the FBI or worry that you will have to end up with Fornell being your superior. Because I do know that he loves you, settle down and finally give him a chance, just let him in.”

She replies “I really want to do that Gibbs, because I do really love him. I don’t know I just find it hard talking about my dad, I mean Tony is the only person that I have really opened up to about him. Not only that I know that he’s safe in prison and that Tony has also kept an eye on things to keep a check on it, but I’m always scared about him getting out of there or finding someone to come after those I love like you and Tony. It’s why me and Tony always disappear when things like the anniversary of mom’s death comes up and also my birthday as well.”

Gibbs says “I know, but you don’t have to go through all of this on your own anymore, you’ve got me and Tony as well as a man that loves you very much in Tobias. Just let us all in and help you, plus I think that you’ll find that Tobias knows more than you think he does.”

She answers “I know that he does. I don’t really remember that much about things, but I can remember him being around when I was a child. It was around the time when Mom got the strength to leave my father for the first time, but of course like he always he, he managed to worm his way back in again. He was then as nice as pie for a while, before everything then all started up again and it was back to normal.”

Gibbs says “Even if I don’t know everything. I do know that no child should have gone through or have seen what you have, but you’ve managed to get through it and have become one amazing federal agent, and I promise you that you will always have all of us here to protect you. None of us will ever let that bastard get to you in any way. If he does ever manage to get anything through to you, you give whatever it is to one of us and we will deal with it for you, I promise.” As she then does a big yawn, he strokes her head and then adds “I’ll just go and call Tobias to let him know that you’re ok, but I think that you should get some rest and get yourself healed, so that you can join us and make up our new team.”

She replies with a smile “I will do it, no matter how long it takes me.” He then gently kisses her forehead and starts to stroke her hair until she finally drops off to sleep, as she does so he whispers to her “I promise you we will always keep you safe.”


End file.
